Bardock Unleashed
by beyondsaiyanblood
Summary: What would you do if you awoke one day to find everything you once knew and cared about ripped away in an instant? Would you seek a new life, a better life, or would you seek redemption? This is about Bardock's quest for redemption when he arrived to Planet Vegeta to warn his king only to find that he had arrived too late, his home had been destroyed...
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter, enjoy! Thanks for inspiration and support daughtofrisingsun and saiyanepicness!

A/N: This is my first work of fiction in well over a year. So, I'm a little rusty but I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Flashback - " - "

Change of character/situation - "**********"

Thoughts - "Hello"

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1: Torn Away

A battered and beaten Saiyan pulled himself out of the ruble that covered him.

"What in the-?" His dry and rough voice sounded out loud with confusion. He shook his head lightly and winced at the small action. His muscles screamed at him to lie down, stay in place and never move again. He ignored them in favor to get up, which turned out to be much harder to achieve than he first thought. He stood straight, tall and strong looking to the point that he made it look like the wounds were nothing but small scratches. Fortunately enough, they weren't life threatening. "Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is…."

The scar-faced Saiyan's eyes went wide as his voice trailed off into silence. _So... those were some of Frieza's elites, huh? Hmph, no wonder he was worried. Those guys were nothing. Push overs. _At that thought a menace smirk appeared on the Saiyan's face. Bloodlust ran through his veins in an instant, making him eager to fight further. He thought back to one of Frieza's minions.

\- FLASHBACK -

"Bardock!"

A familiar voice shouted. The man, Bardock, turned around to face an obese pink figured. Anger hit him hard. His black eyes narrowed and grew hard as ice. He roared with rage and hatred:

"Dodoria! Tora said that you were the one responsible for that massacre. I'm going to tear you to shreds. YOU'RE FINISHED!"

The former saiyan captain roared. Flames of rage apparent in his eyes, demonic almost, as it pierced into his opponents' soul. It startled the pink alien, but it quickly was covered with a dark and mocking smirk. He replied loudly:

"Ha! The only one who's finished here is you Bardock. But if it's any consolation, I'll end this quick."

The grotesque creature inhaled a large breath, in doing so his body expanded slightly and then, without warning, he released his breath. Out came a beam of Ki which headed straight towards the saiyan. Bardock's' black eyes widened slightly at what he saw. He gasped out:

"What in the-?"

The man was unable to get out of the way. Next thing he knew the blast hit him. The sayian gritted his teeth hard as he tried to hold it back. The beam pushed him back. His feet dug into the ground a few inches. He pushed harder against the attack. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The sheer power of the attack forced him to launch backwards. He smashed his head hard at several boulders nearby and lost consciousness as the rocks let gravity take control and covered him.

\- END FLASH BACK -

Shit! I need to hurry and warn King Vegeta about Frieza's plan.The space pirate thought. He struggled to fly back to his battle pod. His injuries were substantial. As, he climbed into the pod, the Saiyan plopped down into the cushioned seat. His blood quickly stained the garment of the seat, but he ignored it in favor of his following actions. He began to type in the coordinates of his home, Planet Vegeta.

"Hold on Kakarot, I'll be there soon."

Bardock said weakly before slipping back into the dark unconsciousness. Last thing that went through his mind was the image of his youngest son in his own pod back on the planet. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

The smell of smoke filled the air and something else, like roasting meat. It came from a small camp. In the middle of the camp was the cause for the smell and smoke. A boar like creature was cooked to perfection by a young saiyan, whose tail waved happily behind him. It had been days since he had more than a few berries. The seven year old child sat next to the flames. His long spiky black hair made its way to the midsection of his back. Man, this need to cook quicker. I'm starving! Raditz thought as his stomach let out a monstrous growl.

The full moon is tomorrow night. Soon, I'll be able to finish my job and then get off this stupid rock and get some real food back home. The long-haired Saiyan's thoughts drifted to that of the glorious dishes that were served on his home planet. His train of thought was ripped away by the smell of something burning. The child blinked a few times and looked at the food in front of him, only to find it not burning. He sniffed the air and followed it to a very familiar object... his tail!

"OWWWWW!"

The boy let out a horrifying screech. His tail had somehow landed on a red hot ember that had crackled its way out of the pit. The young saiyan ran into a field where there was large crater in the center which contained space pod. On the other side of the field there was a small creek. He quickly made his way to the pond. He dipped his tail into the cool water and the pain slowly subsided. Raditz sighed in relief.

Within seconds of the burning sensations dissipation, a sharp stabbing pain in his tail took its place. He yelped loudly in pain and took his tail out of the water to view what bit it. He met with a piranha like creature. The creature sipped into the wound its venom, which made one hallucinate. All of a sudden the shapes and colors of the planet began to fade away and blend into one mass. Raditz stumbled forward. He snapped his tail to the side, which sent the creature flying towards that direction. He then collapsed where he stood and contacted the firm soil underneath him hard. The world around him began to fade until there was nothing but darkness.

A dark skinned Saiyan youth ran through a dimly light alley reeking of garbage. Rain drops dripped from the 12 year old brow as a reflection of lightning flashed in his eyes. The boy seemed terrified. He ran without direction. He ran for his life. His young palms stained in blood. The liquid, not of his own, dripped onto the ground as the young Saiyan crawled into a corner and made his body as small as possible. His stone like face finally broke. Tears ran down his cheeks and blended with the rain. He let out a sob.

_Mom, why did those men attack you? Why couldn't I have acted sooner? Maybe I could have saved you. _The pre-adolescent Saiyan thought. Tears spilled from his eyes faster than the downpour around him could cover.

\- FLASHBACK -

"TURLES! Quick, you need to leave. Get as far from here as you can!"

A long haired female shouted. She pushed the boy behind her toward the back door of the littered house. The youth however did not budge. Fear struck him and left the poor thing petrified. He shook his head unconsciously. His lips moved to interrogate the woman:

"M-mom, who are they?"

Two humanoid beings stood in the front room, evil smirks on either face with the door ajar behind them.

"Well, well, Safarine. It took us a long time to find you, with you hiding out on this rat hole of a planet. You must have figured King Vegeta would never have looked out here on Planet Tasadarnia." One of the creatures, a large serpent-like being, spoke with a sadistic and cocky smirk, which quickly turned into a sneer. "Lord Frieza, however, sent us out with specific instructions to scour everywhere with no stone unturned until we find you."

"W-what does Frieza want with us?"

The female saiyan inquired. She held her son protectively behind her.

"Let's just say Lord Frieza thought it was time to wipe you apes faces from existence."

The taller orange skinned being said. He then launched itself towards the woman. He slammed his knee into her ribs, breaking them and at the result made her double over. She coughed out blood and gasped as the oxygen was slammed out of her. Blood started to drip in the corner of her mouth.

"Mommy…"

The horrified child saiyan choked out with shock. His mother stood there, dying in front of him, and he was too scared to do anything!

"Turles… Run… Please…"

Safarine pleaded to her son. A soft smile appeared on her pain face, as if, it told him that everything would be all right. _Why is she smiling?_ Turles thought with confusion. Suddenly the life drained from her eyes as her neck snapped backwards. The serpent being had used his claw to slit her jugular. Her life spilled out from the wound gaping on her throat.

The young saiyan stood there. His body trembled violently. Every emotion disappeared within an instant and all that was left was pure unadulterated rage. Fading into the air the Saiyan appeared behind the orange being. He smashed his fist through the beings back. The young saiyan's hands dripped in their blood as it protruded from his victim's' chest. Sprinting at unbelievable speed, he shot at the serpent being a kick into its kneecap breaking it instantly.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH" The snake scream out in pain. "P-please… let me go. I was just following orders. Please don't kill me."

He pleaded for his life. The saiyan pre-teen knelt down, gently placing his hands on the serpentine's cheeks. Their eyes connected and the snake knew this was where his life would end. With one swift move the Saiyan snapped his mother's assailant's' neck.

\- END FLASH BACK -

He hid in that corner for a short time, waiting for the unknown third assailant to run past him. Hatred started to take over his young heart. His teeth clench hard and he hugged himself. He stayed quiet for the rest of the time, and made no noise as the figure of the other murderer ran past him.

A saiyan pod flew through the emptiness of space.

"Arrival at coordinates +40.689060, -74.044636" A robotic female voices said.

The saiyan, Bardock, awoke. His mind clouded as he attempted to open his eyes. His eyes then widened in shock as he tried to process what he saw. This couldn't be right. Where the once great Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan's and everyone Bardock had known was gone. Nothing was left behind but large chunks of red stone and terra, which floated through the now emptiness of space.

"No." The Saiyan whispered to himself "FRIEZAAAAAAA, I WILL KILL YOU!"

The scar-faced saiyan roared, but his voice was unheard outside of his space pod.

A/N: So there's the first chapter. I know that's not exactly how things happened between Bardock and Dodoria but I had to make some necessary changes for the good of the story. Let me know what you think. I would also like to thank TheAnimeWriterLover for all your help.

-Bardock Ascendit autem ex


	2. Chapter 2:Sarafine

**Chapter 2: Sarafine  
**

**UPDATE!: Unfortunately I am not able to continue writing this fic at the moment, I sincerely apologize to everyone who has been enjoying it thus far. That is not to say that i will never continue to write this, just not now. Due to life issues and the fact that my laptop is broken i am currently left with no time nor ability to continue. I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Here's the Chapter 2, enjoy! Thanks for inspiration and support daughtofrisingsun and saiyanepicness!**

**A/N: Thank you Those-Carrots, Nancy103, daughterofrisingsun and guest for the reviews, also as a response to guest, I know that in Dragon Ball Minus it is revealed that genie is Goku's mother but you'll also notice that I never actually mentioned Goku's mother.**

Flashback - " - "

Change of character/situation - "**********"

Thoughts - "Hello"

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters, all rights belong to Akira Toriyama

Chapter 2: Safarine

The long-haired saiyan awoke. The world around him spun as the boy fought to stay awake. The rays of a bright blue sun shined into his eyes roughly, like a pack of knifes were thrown at him and he couldn't dodge. He winced loudly and covered his eyes quickly with his right hand. Some of the light sipped through the creaks of his hand, making the young saiyan whine loudly:

"OOHHHH, my aching head!"

The saiyan youth looked around for a shade. It was then that he noticed a tree out in the distance. He got onto his feet, with great difficulties, and walked over towards the shade, which took him 15 minutes due to both the distance and the pain in his body. Raditz crouched beneath the shade of a tree before inspecting his tail. There were a few scorch marks, and some dried, crusty blood surrounding the area where that "Devil fish" had bit him. Although, other than that, Raditz knew that within a few hours the wounds would heal over and in a few short days it would be as if nothing ever happened.

All of a sudden Raditz stood quickly in alarm as his scouter had gone off. He looked into it with his left eye and saw that the object alerted him of an approaching energy signature. A rustle from near him forced Raditz to turn his attention in that direction. Cautiously, he approached the bushes. He squinted his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse of what caused the plants to shift. Without warning a rat-humanoid being sprung toward the child, it thrust a double pronged spear at him. Raditz reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. As he dived backwards the weapon slid through the boy's' flesh causing a gash to open across his nose leading above his right eye.

Blood ran down along the creases in the boy's face. Wow, one more second and I would have been screwed. Raditz thought. He whipped the blood from his chin. Most would have been scared or upset from the damage he had taken, but Raditz was enthralled. The love for battle was enticing. An excited grin grew across his face.

"You, you monster, you've destroyed our village and my home!" The rat alien creature barked angrily his body already badly damaged. "This is for my family you slaughtered!"

The creature began as he quickly jabbed his weapon at the saiyan child once more.

A pale blue skinned man ran down a dimly lit alley. His green hair was braided laying down the center of his back. He searched frantically for something or someone. The man stopped when he approached a brick wall in the end of an alley. He raised his middle finger and forefinger to the scouter on his face. He pressed the button on the side. The press was followed by continuous beeping as the alien being scanned his surroundings. The device searched for even the slightest of power levels, but to his shock he found nothing.

"Dodoria, come in." A voice sounded from nowhere, but it didn't startle the alien. The green-haired man didn't say a word into his scouter. He, instead, kept an eye out for his surroundings. "What is it Zarbon? Ape giving you trouble?"

The creature on the other end asked mockingly.

"NO!" Zarbon snapped out of it and barked angrily. He then continued in a quieter and calmer manner. "It's just…"

He began before his voice drifted off. It was only supposed to be the saiyan bitch. She was not supposed to have a child. If Lord Frieza finds out that the monkey had a kid and I let him slip from my fingers I'll be in for a lashing of a life time. The alien frowned at the idea. It was then that he realized something. It's just a child. He's not a threat. The being thought as a grin crossed his face.

"It's just what Zarbon? Don't tell me you failed to take care of that saiyan trash. His Lordship will not be pleased."

The pink blob said from the other side. The thought of the ice-tyrant's wrath being released on Zarbon was quite amusing to the sinister being.

"No… It's just that she was quite the fighter. She took out the two men that I've brought with me."

The feminine looking being said confidently, sure that he would not be caught in his lie.

"If you've killed the saiyan female then get back to the ship. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Dodoria replied snidely. With that the transmission ended as Zarbon took flight toward the outskirts of Bargurith, the largest trade city in all of Tasadarnia.

A saiyan pod blasted aimlessly through space. Bardock spent several hours staring out into the vast emptiness. He planned throughout what his next step would be. Safarine… The warriors' thoughts drifted back to his old crew mate.

-FLASH BACK-

"Stop!"

A long haired saiyan female screamed in desperation, her wild curls draped over her Black and Silver Saiyan battle armor. Quickly the woman dove in front of golden orb. She deflected the orb at the last moment with her right arm. Behind the female was a saiyan cub, his cloths nothing but mere rags. The boy's' hair and tail were ratted and mangled.

"Safarine! What in the hell are you doing?" An enraged King Vegeta roared. "The boy has stolen from the royal court, a crime only punishable by death. Now step aside woman, before you too are punished for the child's crimes."

"Your sire," The female sayian begun, "the boy is nothing more than a motherless cub living on the streets. Please forgive him of his indiscretions."

The female pleaded with her king, in hope that he would let the child go with only a warning and not death. Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed at the disgust that the man threw towards both of hers and the cub's direction.

"I said move! Or I'll try you for treason."

The saiyan royal stated as he began charge a pink sphere of energy in his palm. He pointed it directly at the female and the child behind her.

"You're not hurting this child!"

The female screamed, her aura fluctuating violently before she launch her own blast toward the king. The two beams connected in the middle of the royal court, which caused a cloud of smoke to arise. The smoke was like a blanket that covered the area. It was so thick that nobody was able to know where they were going. The female sayian quickly grabbed the boy and fled the palace. A man stood off to the side of the main chamber, as did all crew captains when on the home planet during a trial. Safarine… you reckless woman, the king will not stop until he sees you dead. The scar-faced captain thought in distress.

Later in the day, Bardock arrived home late that night after many hours of questioning. It was common knowledge that he and Safarine were close. So, there was no point in denying anything. After all, it would have made the situation worse than it already was. The man walked into the house and called out with worrisome:

"Safarine, where are you?"

"I'm right here Bardock, I had to see you one last time."

A soft voice announced from behind him. The man turned around and saw the female sayian with dry stains of tears on her cheeks, which told him that she cried not that long ago. Before he said anything she cried softly and fell into his arms. She nuzzled her face into the nook in his shoulder, her head just reaching the masculine Saiyan's collar bone. Bardock said nothing. He took her in his embrace gladly. His arms tightly wrapped around her back while he wrapped his tail around her waist protectively.

"Stay with me… one last night." The male whispered as he put his fingers beneath her jaw and raised it until their eyes met. Using his thumb he wiped away the fresh tears that crawled down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. Her blue eyes sparkled like Sapphires, one of the many reasons as to why he fell for her in the first place. She was and still is as beautiful as the day he met her. She was different from the rest of the female sayians, which was one of the main reasons as to why she caught his attention. Leaning down he gently pecked her lips. "Stay with me… and in the morning I'll help you leave unnoticed."

He lowered his arms to the bottom of her back, and pulled her only closer. His tail tightened around her waist, but not too much.

"Just for the night."

She repeated quietly. A small smile creeped along her lips with a sad but happy tone. She stood on her toes and gently nipped his neck. Bardock always had a way of comforting her. It was then that both had felt energies coming their ways.

"Quickly, Safarine, this way."

Bardock said quietly, waving the female forward as they ducked behind a wall. Just then a group of sayians walked behind the window in groups, their loud footsteps were heard among the silence that crept at their presence. Security had been greatly increased that morning due to the actions occurring the night before.

The woman ran silently through the narrow alley past the guards. Quickly and silently the two saiyans made their way into the wastelands of Planet Vegeta, where Bardock had an acquaintance of his who owed him a favor. There on the land was a single space pod.

"There's just one pod? You're not coming with me?"

The saiyaness asked sadly. Her mate shook his head. He looked into her blue eyes with his black eyes that shinned with sadness.

"No, I can't. If I leave, the king will surely suspect me of aiding you in escape. It's far too risky."

Bardock replied.

"… Okay"

She said after a few moments with an accepted tone. She may accept the fact, but it didn't mean that she was happy with it. Bardock stared at her with fathom. He said to her:

"It's okay… I've set the coordinates of the ship for Planet Tasadarnia. The king will never look for you there. Once you land make your way to Bargurith. Once there, find Tarnick's tavern and look for a large man with a scar across his left cheek leading down his neck. Tell him Bardock sent you. He owes me a favor. He'll give you a place to stay."

The female saiyan nodded her head in confirmation as she stepped into the pod, sitting gently in the seat.

"Bardock I have to tell you something… I-I'm pregnant"

The female said as the hatch to her pod hinged shut before taking off. The last thing that she saw was a shocked Bardock stare at her from his place on the ground.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Safarine…"

Bardock said softly before setting a course to Planet Tasadarnia.

A/N: Thank you for your help TheAnimeWriterLover. What do you think? Please let me know.

-Bardock Ascendit Autem ex


End file.
